


Living A Life Without You {Drarron Fanfic}

by Iconic_DrarryLover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Ron, Anti Ron Bashing Zone, Artist Harry, Bit of Perv Draco, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Bottom Harry, Bottom Ron, Bottom Trio, Broken Ron, Crossdressing Harry and Ron, Cute Ron, Disordered Ron, Drarron, Drarry, Dumbledore Bashing, Fit Dudley, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Dark Side, Good Dudley and Petunia, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Harry Potter and the Bottom Trio, Harry and Ron Muggle Models, Harry says Baka a Lot, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hypersexual! Ron, Loads of Gaynesss, M/M, Misunderstood Ron, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Oblivious Harry, Panties Kink, Protective Draco Malfoy, Protective Percy, Protective Weasley Males (Harry Potter), Rape, Rarry, Relationship(s), Ron gets Flustered a Lot, Ron is a Cute Bean, Sassy Harry, Sexist Dumbledore, Sexual Torture, Ships You May Not Like, Shy Ron, Sibling Incest, Singer Ron, Smart Draco, Smart Harry, Smart Ron, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, Tsundere Harry Potter, Twincest, maybe smut, muggle, photographer draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconic_DrarryLover/pseuds/Iconic_DrarryLover
Summary: Abuse.That's what Harry knew his entire life.Hurt.That's what Ron knew his entire life.That's all their girlfriends ever did and told them.During the summer of their 5 year, they escaped the pain.The escaped the abuse.The disappointment.Their Girlfriends.(Story should be better than it sounds)MAJOR BASHING.Hypersexual! RonI don't own Harry Potter and if I did Harry, Ron, Draco would be Gay, and Ginny would have died, nor do I get paid for writing this.
Relationships: Collin & Harry & Ron, Collin/Dudley, Crabbe/Goyle, Draco & Blaise, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Draco/Harry, Fred/George, Harry/Ron, Lucius/Severus, Luna & Harry & Ron, Neville & Harry & Ron, Neville/Blaise - Relationship, Percy & Ron, Percy/Oliver - Relationship, Ron/Draco, Seamus/Dean, Sirius/Remus, plus many more - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	1. Escape

*Rape, Sexual Abuse, Abuse, and Cussing Warning!!* Please if you are or know someone who has been Raped or abused tell someone and get help. It will get better for you/them.

I don't own Harry Potter. All belongs to J.K.Rowling. People you don't know belong to me.

Harry's POV

*Slam* "YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!!"

He froze. His Girlfriend Ginny was yelling at him. This couldn't be good.

What did he do? You may ask, Nothing.

"G-g-ginny?"

"Why the hell do I come to your house, and don't see food on the goddamn table!?!"

"I-i-i" He stuttered.

"I should teach you a lesson, shouldn't I?"

"N-no. Please. GINNY PLEASE!" He begged helpless, as he was dragged on the floor to his bedroom.

Harry Lived alone. Sirius was living at Remus's house. He offered for Harry to stay with them and as much as he wanted to he couldn't. He knew what Ginny would do to him. But Sirius made him at least take his house to be away from the Dursleys.

As he spaced out he didn't realized that he was naked and tied to a chair.

"Ginny....." She was about to take his virginity!

"Y'know, I've been a little hornier than usual. And you got a big D*ck, so why don't we put that to good use. huh?" She said as she traced his jawline.

"N-!" He tried to shout, but he was gagged(?) before that could happen.

*Rape Starts Here*

She got undressed and put on a "Show" for Harry and he felt himself harden.

"Oh god." He thought horrified. "I can't like this! She about to RAPE me!"

"I knew you liked this." Ginny said. "Mmhmm!!" Harry tried to scream as Ginny got closer to his cock.

She then sat down on it. "Oh god. I knew you were big but not this big." She moaned out.

Then she started bouncing. He groaned. "No. Please stop." He thought. Tear that he had bottled up for so long started pouring down his face. She picked up speed. His tears felt like they were endless. He knew he was in for a long night.

*Rape Ends*

Later in wee hours.....

Harry had all his stuff packed. He was leaving for good. Quietly he grabbed his stuff and Left out the front door, then ran. He ran as fast as he could. He ran from Ginny and his house of terrors. Eventually, he made to Remus's house. He knocked once. Twice. Three times before the door was answered.

"Pup?" Remus asked. "Is something wrong?"

And that's when he broken down crying "R-remus!" He cried into his chest. "S-she r-r-raped mee!" he stutter crying.

"Come on pup, come inside. I'll wake Sirius up." He went upstairs. He was calm on the outside but he was furious on the inside. He knew it was Ginny. And he knew Harry was too kind, and didn't want her to get in trouble so he would stay quiet for now. But that didn't stop him from wanting to rip her throat open.

He open the door to his room and shook Sirius. "Babe. Babe Wake up!"

"Remy....?"

"Harry's here and we have a problem."

"What problem?" He said as he sat up.

"Ginny raped him. And I know you mad I am too, but we have to stay calm."

"Bu-!"

"For Harry, Siri."

"Fine."

They made their way downstairs. Sirius rushed over to the distressed Harry.

"Cub?" He said hugging and rocking Harry Slowly.

"I-i can't b-believe s-s-she did t-that!" He cried.

"I know babe." (Babe Meaning Love. I don't know how to explain it's but not that Babe).

And Harry fell asleep huddled in a hug with Padfoot and Moony.

Ron's POV

A week after Harry's POV

Seconds, Minutes, Hours, Days, Weeks, he has been here. Hermione told him to tell his parents he was staying with her all summer. And he was, but not in the right way.

She kept him tied in her basement. Her parents were gone all summer.

They started dating in 3 year, about after that she changed. He guess she was always rude to him but this was on another level. He had told her in the summer of 3th year he had Hypersexuallity,

(Compulsive sexual behavior is sometimes called hypersexuality, hypersexuality disorder or sexual addiction. It's an excessive preoccupation with sexual fantasies, urges or behaviors that is difficult to control, causes you distress, or negatively affects your health, job, relationships or other parts of your life.)

And she used him as a toy since then. He never broke up with her because he didn't have the choice to.

"You Slut! You can never do anything right!" She yell at him.

He winced. "I ask you to do once simple thing and you can't even do that! Clean up this goddamn mess!" She had kept him under sexual torture all day and he cummed all over the place. It was his punishment but last night he didn't fuck her hard enough.

Ron, was broken. Hermione was a twisted bitch who got horny from Ron's abuse.

Later at night....

For the first time in Weeks he was let out the basement. Hermione said he fucked her hard enough to almost not be a huge disappointment.

Ron couldn't do it anymore. He just couldn't. That same night he left Hermione house. He was outside. He was free from her for now. He walked, he didn't where he was gonna go but, something made him drawn to a place. He didn't know why though.

He stuck out he wand hand and the knight bus zoomed in front of him.

16 minutes later....

He was still being drawn. And the moment in stepped off the bus, memories of Hermione flooded back. Soon he was crying hard, but he still carried on until he stopped being drawn. He was in front of a house. Still crying he walked up to the front door and knocked.

3rd person POV

When the door open he heard "Ron?!?"

"R-r-remus?"

"Come in, I'll get Harry..."

A few minutes later Harry came down the step and waved Ron over to him.

Back upstairs in Harry's new Room.

"R-ron?" He asked shaklee. "Ron never cries." He thought.

Ron broke down and told Harry everything except, that he has Hypersexualltiy.

"Oh Ron...." Harry was crying too. "Ginny....Raped and abused me." He told Ron crying harder.

Ron and Harry wrapped their arms around each other, "I love you Ron. I wish I could do more for you."

"I love you too Harry. I love you so much." Ron cried into Harry chest.

Harry put his best friend's head in his lap and fiddled with is hair.

"Love you best friend...." He said before he yawned and fell asleep.

Minutes later Remus and Sirius walked into the room and saw them cuddling.

"Awhhh. They remind me of when you and James fell asleep cuddling, and everyone thought you guys were together." Remus laughed quietly.

Sirius Blushed. "Shut up. You know we were embarrassed for weeks after that." He said a bit to loudly.

Harry woke up and Ron whimpered. "Shhhhh." He comforted Ron then glared half hearted at Remus and Sirius.

"Moony, Ron....."

"Yeah cub?"

"He needs to stay here. Hermione has been Sexually abusing him and I'm sure he doesn't even fully know it."

"You can count on it." he said sympathetically. "Thank you. I love both you guys."

"We love you too cub." Sirius and Remus both said.

Harry kissed the top of Ron's head.

"Don't worry I'll protect you Ron."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the End of the First chapter, Escape. Pretty good if I say so myself. Dark as well. Just a Heads up Harry and Ron will be shy bottoms! Reviews are much appreciated!
> 
> 1326 words


	2. Back To The Dursleys, Leaving With A Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon does something that affects Ron. They go to Trial.

*Abuse, Fluff, Insect, Raped Ron Warning*

Harry's POV

He yawned and sat up. Ron's head was on his lap, and Harry messed with his hair. It was a cute sight. 

Ron whimpered in his sleep, while Harry hushed him. 

"Poor Ron, doesn't know how to deal with the pain." Harry mumbled under his breath. He on the other hand have already endured mistreatment from most of the Dursleys. 

3rd Person POV

It was about an hour later when Ron woke up. He and Harry went downstairs and were greet by Remus and Sirius. When breakfast was serve Ron wasn't eating as much at he used to and was shifting uncomfortably . Harry frowned at this. He excused Ron and himself then took them to the bathroom. 

"Ron, something's up. And it's not Hermione either." 

Ron looked down at his feet. "Ron...?" Slowly he Ron raised his head to look at Harry, then told him about his Hypersexuality. Harry was shocked at first, but got over it fairly quickly for Ron's sake. Hesitantly, Harry got on his knees and undid Ron's pants. (I cringed) 

"H-Harry? W-What are you doing?"

"Ron look you're my best friend, and I love you. I don't like seeing you uncomfortable enough not to ask for help when you need it."

After a bit of light arguing Ron gave up and Harry gave him a blowjob. By the end of it Ron was crying Harry's shoulder, saying how Harry does so much for him and he does so little.

Hours before Ron left Hermione...

Twins POV

Fred and George always super close. They had shared toys, and food together. They still share beds and sometime showers together. (Do you know what I'm hinting at?) They almost never argued and if they did it was never something big. 

They were sleeping together when they both shot up, in doing so hitting each other in the head. 

"Ouch." George said while they both rubbed their head. "Did you feel that?" he asked.

"What your head banging against my head? Of course I felt it. Why do think I got up?" Fred said.

"Rude." George Huffed. Fred wrapped his arms around George's waist. "It's Ron."

They couldn't explain it but ever since the end of their Fourth Year (Harry's and Ron's Third year?) They've been able to sense if someone of their family was in need of help, or just in plain danger. 

"Yeah, I hope he's okay." Fred said sitting down, pulling George into his lap. 

"Yeah." He said give Fred a kiss then Laying back down in bed, Fred following him.

Back with Harry and Ron...

3rd Person POV

(Bare with me I just made the rest of this up)

"Ron."

"Yeah?"

"I need to go back to the Dursley...."

Ron spined his head to face Harry so fast he almost got whiplash "Wait what?!"

"When I left there earlier in the summer, I left my Value key." 

"*Sigh* I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, for you I would." Harry blushed at Ron's words.

Time Skip- After telling Remus and Sirius-

*Knock Knock*

Dudley opened the door. "Harry? I thought you weren't coming back. Who's this?"

"A friend. I left something important in here."

"Alright." He said letting them in.

"Harry, can you take me to the bathroom?"

"Sure."

Short Time Skip

Ron's POV

He was washing his hands when the door opened.

"Sorry I-" He stopped when he saw Harry's okf of a uncle.

"So you're that's freak's friend Hm?" Vernon said towering over Ron.

"I-I-I" He back up into a wall and whimpered.

"Y'know you're pretty cute, you wouldn't mind if we played a little game?" He put his arm up against the wall, trapping Ron in doing so.

"N-n-no I-I don't w-wa-want to."

"Too bad."

*VERY SHORT RAPE WARNING HERE*

In just a few seconds Ron was pushed up against the wall with Vernon thrusting into him.

"S-st-stop! Please..." Ron cried.

"You don't wanna get caught do you? So shut up."

Ron glared at him through wet eyes. "I will not let myself be taken advantage again." He thought.

He couldn't do much in this situation. So he did what he could.

The next time Vernon thrusted Ron took a deep breath.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*VERY SHORT RAPE WARNING END HERE*

Harry's POV

"Found it!"

"'Bout time." Dudley said with a smug smirk.

"Oh shut Duddkins." Dudley blushed at his mother's nickname for him.

"Shut up." He said in a joking manner.

"Anyways where is Vernon and Petunia?"

"Mom's in bed and Dad said he was going to the......"

"What?"

"To the.....Bathroom....."

"Oh god."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

The pained moan ranged through the house.

"RON!"

Harry ran to the bathroom and practically broke down the door. Harry was horrified by what he saw. Both Vernon and Ron were naked from their waist down and Vernon was BEATING Ron, while Ron cried loudly.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!" Harry shouted as a burst of accidentally magic blew him out the door onto the floor.

Harry rushed over to Ron. "Oh Ron I'm so so sorry." He lifted Ron's cheek. "So sorry."

Behind him He could he his Aunt and Cousin yelling/shouting.

"WHAT THE ACTUALLY FUCK DAD?!?"

"VERNON DURSLEY WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO THAT BOY!?!"

His Aunt has never been good to him be he couldn't help but love her in that moment.

Harry clutched Ron to his chest. "Harry...I'm okay." He said as he coughed up blood. At that moment a owl flew through one of the opened windows.

Harry took the letter and read it.

"Harry? What i-is it?"

"They are gonna put me on trial for using the Knockback Jinx....."

"This is my fault, I-I-I'm sorry." He coughed up more blood.

"No it's not. It's Vernon fault, besides I'd taken a bullet for you."

"B-Bullet...?"

"Muggle saying. I'd do anything for you." He said a bit lighthearted.

"Oh." His face was as red as his hair.

Harry helped Ron put on his pants-Being quite red in doing so- then picked him up bridal style.

"Cuz." 

Dudley took a second to look at Harry. "Yeah?"

"I gotta get back."

"Alright. Be safe. And I want to be there for the trail." He said with a nasty smirk.

Harry just shook his head heartedly. "Yeah alright, bye Big D."

"Bye Harry."

Time Skip to the Trial date (August 12th)

3rd Person POV

After Harry, Ron, Sirius, and Remus picked up the Dursley, including Vernon (Forcefully by Petunia and Dudley) they made it to the Ministry.

Once they made it into the Court room, many people were confused of why the Dursleys were there. But they didn't just let anybody in the Ministry so they didn't anything.

Harry is usually not a outright person but they fucked with his best friend. So Harry took Ron's hand and took both of them a walked up to Fudge and said-

"Listen here is you wanna get the FULL story of why I did what I did, you gotta have a trial on my asshole of uncle RAPING my best friend!" He crossed his arms sassly. He could hear a large intake of the crowd took a gasp.

*A few minutes later* 

The Weasley family was there and more members if the Ministry came as well.

(I won't bore you with all the details) 

Unknown POV (Not that hard to get who it is really)

"Father?"

"Hm?"

"Why are there so many people in the courtroom?" He said looking around, spotting Potter, Weasley, and three other people in the front he didn't know. "And what are they doing here?" He asked curiously.

"Potter's uncle raped Weasley and Potter won't walk away until his Uncle is behind bars." His father said.

He didn't know why but he felt protectiveness over Weasley and Pride over Potter.

He took his seat on Potter and Weasley's side, while his father to his seat with the Ministry board.

*Later* (I don't know much about court and stuff so bare with me through this)

3rd Person POV

"Please bring Vernon Dursley. Vernon Dursley, did you raped Mr.Weasley, When he and Mr.Potter came over to your house, to collect an important item."

"I don't know about all that, but someone looking like that was asking for it." He said shameless, as his lustful eyes followed both Harry and Ron. Ron started crying into Harry chest, while Harry glared daggers at Vernon. Remus and Sirius both growled.

The male Weasleys were furious.

"Vernon Dursley, what were your intentions when raping Mr. Ronald Weasley. To hurt him? Just for your pleasure?"

"Mostly for my pleasure making him hurt was just a adding bonus."

Percy Weasley was seeing red out of most of his brothers. He and Ron bonded a lot last summer and he's a lot shyer and has lower self-esteem than most people think. He growls under his breath. Fred and George looked at each other. It was never a good idea to piss Percy off to the point where he started growling.

Fudge gave a disgusted look at Vernon. "May we bring Dudley Dursley to the stand?"

Dudley respectfully got up and looked calm. But Harry could telling he was Mad.

"Mr. Dursley, where were you during this incident."

"*Sigh* I was with my cousin standing outside his door."

Fudge looked at Harry to confirm this. Harry nodded.

"Mr. Dursley, what was your first instinct after this incident occurred?"

"To yell at my father for being such a sickening bastard." Noises of agreement rang through the room.

"That'll be all. May we have Petunia Dursley take the stand?"

In the back where Dumbledore was he sneered at the name. "Vernon did his job well, try to break the boy. But she didn't. You can never trust woman to do anything." He thought. (I'm sorry females. Go off on him!)

"Mrs. Dursley, where were you when this incident happened?"

"I was sleeping until I heard a yell, that sounded more like a pained moan."

Fudge didn't need to confirm this. He knew it was true. "Have you mistreated Harry before, into terms with your own son?" He asked knowing what the answer would be. Or so he thought.

"Yes I did. I have never and would never hit him. I was a jealous sister that wanted magic. I let that get the best of me and hated him because of it. I have locked him in his old cupboard, and room. I have not been feeding him correctly either. I know if Dudley was in Harry's shoes Lily would have taken care of him like her own. I am ready to pay whatever price I need to." She turned to Harry "I know I haven't nearly been the best Aunt but I ask you forgiveness."

Fudge raised his eyebrow at Harry that said plainly to him "Behind bars." And Harry shook his head (No).

"You may go back to your seat. May Mr.Weasley come up?" Ron just clung closer to Harry. Harry looked up. "May I go as well?" He nodded.

Hand and Hand both of them walked up to the stand.

"Mr.Weasley can you recap what happened?" Warily Ron looked at Harry who gave him a short smile, then nodded.

*After the Trial*

3rd Person POV

Harry watched (holding Ron) as Vernon was being Dragged away.

"WORTHLESS GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK!" Percy was running towards Ron and Harry to comfort them. "I SHOULD HAVE BEAT THAT REDED FREAK STRAIGHT TO DEATH!"

Harry watched as Percy stopped in his tracks and slowly turned towards Vernon. He kept his head down, the whole courtroom was silent.

"What the fuck did you just say about my goddamn brother?" His voice raised with each word. Vernon was stupid and repeated what he said. Slowly Percy let his head up. You could almost see the magic pulsing through his veins.

When Percy started shout things like how he was gonna beat his ass to death the room erupted with noise. The Weasley brothers and some more people had to pull Percy back from killing Vernon. 

Unknown POV

Half of the room was trying to calm Percy down before he actually killed someone. The other half was speaking about what just happened. 

In all honesty, I didn't think he would have it in him. But then again I don't really know him. 

And I will not lie he scared me shitless. I think he could be a loyal follower to Lord Riddle. (We'll get into backstory later)

*A wee bit Later*

Me and father were walking outside near a park, Where I saw Weasley and Potter. Weasley's head in Potter's lap sleeping soundly (They do that a lot don't they?) and Potter gently petting Weasley's head while leaning back onto a tree. 

They were sitting in a bundle of flowers with the sunlight shining on them.

Watching for a little bit longer, I could see Ha-Potter!- Pick up a pink rose and softly tucked it behind Weasley ear. Then he smiled softly. 

"Father, may you enlarged the camera?"

"Sure why?" He said as, doing so.

"I'll tell you later." He was angling the camera for the perfect shot. Once pleased with the shot he took they started walking again. He showed the Picture to his Father. "Don't they look perfect?"

Chuckling his father shook he head amused. "I see what this is. You like them. It's a wonderful shot. I still don't know who you get it from."

"Like them?" He thought. Then he smirked "Yeah maybe I do." 

"Draco are you coming?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE! Finally! I was pained to write most of this, I'll tell. Ron not having a good time so far. I know this might not make too much sense but it was something I just thought in my head at the time. I don't have a script yet. I can't say what they are gonna do next because I don't know myself. But they will go on a shopping spree soon that's all I'm gonna say. Also story is now posted on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad, Sometimes I might update on there first. My account is CouIdAlwaysBeGayer. Reviews are much appreciated!
> 
> 2378 words


	3. Muggle Famous?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron go shopping in Muggle London.  
> Let's see what awaits them.

*Bashing, Homophobic language, and Cussing Warning*

1 week later… (August 19, 2 weeks till Hogwarts)

3rd Person POV

Harry and Ron were at Muggle London, shopping for clothes. 

“Here” Harry said, handing Ron a White shirt, girl’s light blue jean short overalls, and white leggings. 

Ron stepped into the dressing room, when he stepped out, Harry’s face was bright pink. Turns out Ron looks beautiful (There’s no other word for it) in girl clothing.

A couple hours later…..

Ron’s POV

Ron was wearing the overalls Harry insisted on buying him, he actually quite liked them. He felt comfortable. 

While Harry was at the checkout, Ron was outside picking flowers. Throughout the weeks a hobby of Ron’s was making flower crowns for Harry. 

He also liked to sing, but he didn’t feel confident enough to actually sing in front of Harry. Or anyone for that matter. 

When he had enough flowers for a Flower crown, he sat on a bench swinging his legs while singing the chorus of “If we have each other” under his breath. It was a song Harry had him listen to when he was sad.

“RONALD WEASLEY!” Ron winced. Ron looked up to see Ginny, and Hermione.

His eyes widened. Hermione took Ron by the ear and started dragging him.  
“Ow ow OW! STOP!” Ron cried. Hermione let go, only because people were watching them now.

“Ron, why the fuck are you dressing like a fag?” Ginny criticized.

“I-I like it….” He mumbled as his eyes started to burn with tears.

“Hm. Your a faggot. No, brother of mine will be gay.” Ron tears started to spill.

3rd Person POV

At this point, Harry just walked out of the shop. He saw Ron crying and Hermione and Ginny in front of him. 

He ran towards them. Then he pushed Ginny and Hermione out of the way and wrapped his arms around Ron, letting him cry into his chest.

“Why can’t you just leave him the fuck alone!?!”

“That’s my fucking boyfriend! I can do what I want with him!” Hermione Yelled.

“HE’S NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND! YOU USED HIM AS A SEX TOY!!” Harry yelled back, gripping Ron tighter. 

The people around them were recording, and others were recording live. 

“BECAUSE THAT’S ALL HE’S GOOD FOR! A GOOD FUCK!”

Harry, having let go of Ron, walked up to her and slapped her across her face. “How dare you have the nerve to say that. How motherfucking dare you say that to my best friend!” He walked back and wrapped his arms around Ron again. 

He said in a deadly voice “Fuck you Hermione, I hope you go die in a hole.” Then he walked away with Ron.

A few people followed them and recorded from a distance to see what would happen next. They were still at a hearing distance.

Harry’s POV

They walked in a batch of flowers near a tree and put the song “If we have each other”. Harry didn’t know why but when Ron was listening to that song near flowers he always seemed to calm down faster than usual. Both sat down and Ron was leaning against Harry.

Most people who followed them had left, not thinking anything else was going to happen, others stayed convinced still recording. And boy were they right.

(I actually wanted to end it right here, But nah I won’t do that to ya’ll)

When the chorus of the song came, Ron was making another flower crown and started singing.

“And when nights are cold, he’d say……”  
“The world’s not perfect, but it’s not that bad.”  
“If we got each other and that’s all we have”  
“I will be your brother, and I’ll hold your hand.”  
“You should know I’ll be there for you.”  
“When the world’s not perfect, when the world’s not kind.”  
“If we have each other then we’ll both be fine.”  
“I will be your brother, and I’ll hold your hand.”  
“You should know I’ll be there for youuu…..” 

He left it on an ending note. Everyone who heard him had visibly relaxed. Harry didn’t know whether magic made them relax or not, but he knew Ron had the voice of an angel.

Another thing this was the first chorus, but Ron was using male pronouns in the lyrics. Maybe Harry was just overthinking it.

What brought Harry out of his thoughts was a string of clapping. He looked up and saw people who heard Ron. 

Ron went red, dropped the crown, and buried himself into Harry’s chest. Harry blushed a bit, but comforted him nevertheless. A few people took pictures of them. 

After they got out of that messy situation

3rd Person POV

Harry and Ron walked into Gringotts, Ron feeling a bit out of place, being poor.

Harry did make him feel better though. 

“Hello, I would like to go to my vault.”

“Do you have your key?”

“Yes.” He said as he presented the key to him.

“Everything seems to be in place. If you were to just follow Gringhook.”

On the cart down, Ron had a childish kinda smile on. Harry thought it was cute.

Once they got off, Gringhook opened the vault door. 

“Excuse me? About how many Galleons are in here?”

“Just in here? There should be about 10,000,000. And about 50,000,00 including your other vaults.”

“Oth-er vaults….? I have more?”

“Have you not been getting the letters for managing them?”

“Um no.”

“Odd.”

“Can you transfer Wiziading money into muggle’s?”

“Ah, yes.”

“Can you get me 100,000 pounds and 10,000 Galleons?” (130853.50 dollars) 

“Would you also like to see some Jewelry?”

“Um sure.”

Ron’s POV

A few minutes later they were walking into another vault, while Gringhook went to get the pounds. While Harry looked through the Jewelry, Ron stood there messing with the flower crown lopsided on his head feeling dumb.

Harry had grabbed a handful of something. Then Gringhook came back and asked if Harry wanted to claim his vaults and get a muggle Credit Card. He said yes. After about 10-20 minutes Harry came back. (You know how it’s gonna be) Next thing Ron knew, the both of them were back in Muggle London in front of a store called- “The Apple store?” 

Harry just smiled and dragged the both of them in. Ron was amazed but all the weird muggle things he saw. 

3rd Person POV

After a bit of looking around, Harry had decided on a Red (For Ron) and Green (For himself) IPhone 11, Two (One for each) rose gold MacBook Pro, (13 inch model) Two 11 inch IPad pro (1TB), And the Apple Pencil (2nd Gen).

“7,852 Dollars” The cashier said smugly (I don’t know whether IOS, get it ordered or not! And I actually did the math too.) Not thinking Harry would be able to pay.

Harry inwardly smirked at the look of shock on her face when he pulled out his CC letting her see the stacks of hundreds dollar bills.

Ron meanwhile was in his own world, still in awe of the gadgets. Harry grabbed Ron and he asked Ron if he could wait there for him as he changed, and Ron mutely nodded. When Harry came back, he was wearing almost the same clothes as Ron but more confident. He wore the shirt and overalls Ron had.

“Ron, I wanna give you something.” Harry pulled out two boxes. He opened the first one, it was a pure blue diamond necklace, And the other a pure Ruby hair pin, in the shape of a butterfly. 

“Harry I-I can’t possibly-” Harry put his hand over Ron’s causing Ron to blush “Ron I want to you have it, Beside we will be matching.” He said, pulling out another set. 

“Only if you’re sure……” 

“Positive.” He said as he started getting up to put on Ron’s Necklace, then he moved to the front, for the hair pin. Ron did the same for Harry. 

They almost looked the same. (I wanna make Ron shorter but not too short) There was the Hair, height, and legging difference. 

After a trip to, Bath and Body works (Skin Care), and Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, You could find Ron and Harry yet again sitting on the grass near the tree, this time making Flower crowns (I’m obsessed with Ron and Flower crowns, Leave me alone!) for each other.

Behind Ron he could hear a small bark and meow. 

When he turned around his eyes lit up, when he saw a snow white Kitten and Puppy. Their fur was a little dirty but, he guessed they’ve been out here for a while. 

“Harry! Look at them!” Ron squealed. 

Harry went over and picked up the Pup, while Ron the kitten. Both were about the size of their hands. 

“Harry we can’t leave them here.” 

“We could go to Petco?”

“Petco…..?”

“Animal shelter.”

“Alright.”

A bit later Ron and Harry were sitting on a bench. Ron swinged his legs, it became a bad habit for him. 

“Ron?”

“Hm?”

“You’re not straight, are you?

Ron stopped swinging and looked up in Harry’s eyes and firmly said “No.”

“What is your sexualtiy then?” Ron Continued

“Pansexual.” 

(Pansexuality is sexual, romantic or emotional attraction towards people regardless of their sex or gender identity. Pansexual people may refer to themselves as gender-blind, asserting that gender and sex are not determining factors in their romantic or sexual attraction to others.)

“You?” 

“Demisexual.” 

(Demisexuality is a sexual orientation where people only experience sexual attraction to folks that they have close emotional connections with. In other words, demisexual people only experience sexual attraction after an emotional bond has formed.)

Ron looked up again and gave Harry a bright but short smile.

“Excuse me?”

Both the gryffindors looked up to see a man who looked somewhere in his early 20’s.

Harry answered before Ron could. “Yes?”

“I just happened to notice that both of you are stunning, and would perhaps like to start a modeling career? I’m John by the way”

Ron just gave a confused look towards Harry. 

After a bit of explanation both decided it was something they would like to do.

“John, we go to boarding school starting on the first. 

“That’s no problem.” He handed Harry a paper. “Just give them this paper, and tell them to call to confirm. Meet me at XXX-XXXX-XXX-XX tomorrow.”

Harry went into the Apple bag and pulled out the red and green IPhone 11. After helping Ron set up, things like, Twitter, FaceBook, Youtube, Tik Tok, and Instagram, Harry picked up the flower crowns they made for each other, placed them on their heads, and took a Selfie. It wasn’t perfect, but you could almost feel the happiness through the phone. 

Harry Posted it as their first photo on both their Instagram. 

As soon as Harry was about to pack up so they could go home for the day, he got a notification for “What’s Trending” He clicked the video, and almost dropped his phone when he saw who it was.

It was a video of what happened with Hermione and Ginny.

The video ends with them walking away.

He saw another video, titled, “Boyfriend Or Slave?? Victim Has The Voice Of Any Angel! And Best Friends Dating?!”

After the video, He showed Ron who just blushed furiously. 

“H-Harry are we M-Muggle Famous?!” He managed to stutter out.

“Yes Ron. I think we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Have Finally Finished! I would like to say this chapter and the next chapter I’ve been getting help From @TheCyanDragon! If you are reading this I would like to say thank you, you've helped me a lot! This should have been out a lot earlier but I fell asleep. I want to try and get the next chapter out before tuesday. I know I said a lot about the Muggle world but I had a lot of Ideas, Also the modeling thing won't get into the way of hogwarts. They will go mostly on weekends. Reviews are much appreciated.
> 
> 1915 words


	4. Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron, go to there first Photoshoot and meet someone.   
> A beautiful friendship is blossoming! Yay.

The next day….

Harry Pov’s

Harry, Ron, and Dudley were at the place John had asked them to meet. Harry had offered for Dudley to go with them as Aunt Petunia wasn’t gonna be home for sometime. 

Harry was rather nervous, understandably. Dudley was doing his, to calm him down.

Ron’s Pov

Ron on the other hand was in his own world. In less than a day he had been in love with the new phone Harry had got him. 

But that was mostly because of Youtube and TikTok. He liked to dance and sing though he didn’t think he was good at it. 

He hummed to the tone of the song he was listening to (Xenogenesis by the Fat Rat). 

As they were passing by, many people had referred to him as “Angel” and Harry as “Flower” Which were apparently their “Internet names” as Dudley explained to them. Hermione and Ginny had names too. Hermione was “Demon” and Ginny’s was “Silent”.

(Ahem allow me to explain. Ron’s name is Angel because of the aftermath of the argument. When he was singing. Harry’s name was- uh. I don’t know when I thought of Harry I thought of flowers. Hermione’s name was supposed to rival Ron’s name as in the “Video” they were dating and she was the bad one in the relationship. Ginny’s name was a bit self explanatory if you think a little harder. Ginny barely talked in the video but when she did it was bad. Proceed to read)

He paused, Dudley and Harry noticed and looked at him questioning. “You guys go ahead, I’ll be a second.” Ron said softly. Harry was a bit hesitant but eventually walked on. 

Ron opened his phone’s camera, got the perfect lighting, gave a soft smile and snapped a photo. He didn’t know much about editing, or photography but he thought it looked pretty good. 

He opened Instagram and went to his profile to which he had 12.4K followers. Ron thought that all people had that much when they started a gram. Boy was he wrong. After he posted the photo he ran up to catch with Harry and Dudley.

He caught up eventually, about two minutes after he posted he got 67 notifications for it. 

Later when they were at the place……

“Is this Vogue?” Dudley asked a bit starstrucked.

“Yes Yes it is. And who may this be?”

“Hi John, This is my cousin Dudley.”

“Well welcome!” He said, throwing his arms up, in the process of smacking someone in the face. 

“Sorry Anne!!” She rolled her eyes at him and carried on with her day. 

Ron and Harry both let out small giggles and the interaction. 

After everyone had settled down, they all entered the building to the studio. John was introducing them to everyone as they were gonna be working there for a while. He approached a kid who looked like he was 13 to 14. He tapped on his shoulder- “This is-”

“Collin?!?” 

“Harry and Ron?!?” The three of them exclaimed. “Looks like y’all already met.” John said brightly, then in more of a whisper he leaned in then asked, “How do you know him?” The three of the boys (Harry, Collin, and Ron) let out a short giggle at his silliness. 

“Well, Collin goes to school with me and Ron here-” Ron blushed and waved a bit at the acknowledgement. “-Collin also the year under us.” 

“Oh that explains it. Alright now let’s get to work people.” John said, clapping his hands to get the other workers attention. Collin ran off to help with the cameras. Then John faced Ron and Harry. “Boys are you okay with wearing female clothes/Crossdressing?” 

“Nope.”

“...No…”

“Perfect!” Then he shoved both gryffindors into the changing room.

A few minutes later the boys stepped out. 

Harry’s outfit consisted of a white shirt with rainbow lips, Black Jeans that hugged the few curves he had, White Nikes with a holographic check, a Black beanie, and black purse. 

Ron on the other hand had, a tie dyed low crop top (Colors: Light pink, Baby and light blue, and pastel yellow), a white fit and flare skirt, Whit Knee high socks with a pastel rainbow at the bottom, Light pink pumas with a white bottom, and FAYBOX Bridal Vintage Crystal Pearl Hairband, and a Claire’s tie dyed fanny pack. 

Dudley’s POV

He stood next to a wall, checking out Collin. Although he’d do nothing like his father he’s always been a bit of a perv, but he’d never imagine he’d like boys. 

Collin is really curvy, so he thinks that might be a reason why he is attracted to him. “He’s also really cute, and seems like the clumsy type. I’d really like to get to know him some more.”

“Perfect!” He had been able to see Harry and Ron be pushed into the changing room. 

When They got out Dudley was rather shocked how good they looked, then again he doesn’t know anything about fashion as Harry helps him pick his clothes, but he still thinks that they look great. 

(Trying something new)

Collin’s POV (First Person)

I still can’t believe that Ron and Harry were the new Models John was talking about, I mean they both do have the body and look for it. 

I feel a gaze on me and look at Harry’s cousin Dudley, and quickly look away making it seem like I was just looking around. I blushed a bit. Not noticeably thankfully. 

Once Ron and Harry had stepped out of the changing room I truly realized why John had picked them for the job, though I do wonder what they were wearing when he offered, afterall most models aren’t just asked to be hired. (Or are they? I don’t know.) 

3rd Person POV 

“Alright People time to get rolling!!”

Harry and Ron stood in front of the white background set up in front of the cameras. 

Ron’s pose was, he was standing up hand on his hip and left foot facing west and his other facing north. 

Harry was in a sitting position (On the floor) his body facing east, his right foot bended up and his left laying down. His head was thrown back a bit. 

“Naturals!” John said with a childish passion while clapping his hands. 

At 3pm after a few shots and a bit of background editing, The three of them plus Collin were heading out. They all decided to hang out until 6. 

“Collin, do you mind if you stay with Dudley while I’ll talk to Ron about something?”

Collin blushed, “N-no.”

“Great thanks, Collin.” He said with a smirk and pulled Ron aside. “Harry?”

“Ron.”

“What’d you wanna talk about?”

“Ok, um remember yesterday when I went with Gringhook, and it took awhile?”

“Yeah…?”

“Well I made a vault for you, and the Male Weasleys.”

“Harry, I can’t accept it. It’s your money, I’ll make my own.”

“No Ron, I want you to have it. Please Ron.”

“Are you absolutely sure?”

“Yes.”

“Fine.” 

They held hands as they walked back to Dudley and Collin.

Dudley was flirting with Collin, as he (Collin) Blushed heavily. 

He did get Collin’s number though. “Hey Collin is he being a pest?”

He looked between Dudley and Harry, smirked and said “Yeah.” Harry gently smacked Dudley upside his head, while Collin and Ron were laughing at the interaction.

“Stappppppp Harry! I was gonna ask him out!” Collin blushed and Ron and Harry laughed. “You have a week to do so, as he goes to Our school.”

Dudley eyes widened in realization. “Ohhh.” 

“Yeah Big D.” Dudley rolled his eyes at the nickname. “Uh look who you’re talking to of course I’ll win his heart.” 

“Cocky, are we?”

Collin was as red as a Tomato at this point.

“Why are we still standing in front of the building though-”

“Ron! Harry!” They turned to see a female who looked around 18. 

“Hi, I’m John’s assistant, and he told me you guys could keep the outfit from the photoshoot.” She handed it to them and ran back to the building. 

“Tell him we said thank you!” Harry yelled. She looked back and waved acknowledging she heard them. 

“Well what are we waiting for? Come on let’s go somewhere!” 

And with that the four of them spent the rest of the day playing, talking, and doing stupid shit. Looks like the start of a beautiful friendship.


	5. Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both boys go back to Hogwarts, but gotta take the Train there first right?

Train Ride

3rd Person POV

After that day, Ron and Harry fell into a routine. That had to pull a few strings and pay for a few classes, but it looks a little like this.

Monday - Dance Classes, Study

Tuesday - Dance Classes (Ballroom), Study, 25 squats 

Wednesday - Dance Classes (Ballet), Gym with Dudley, Post on Insta, Study 

Thursday - Dance Classes (Hip hop), 2 mile run with Collin (While Listening to music), Hang out with Remus and Sirius, Study

Friday - 30 Squats, Dance Classes (Tap Dance), 30 squats, Study

Saturday - Light Studying till 12, Dance classes (Freestyle), Volunteer to petco

Sunday - Gym with Dudley, 3 Miles Run with Dudley, Post on Insta, Study

They also started a light diet. John said that while they have the look and body they needed to stay that way, in order to be a better model. He also said that dance classes would help with rhythm and a fun way to workout. 

2 weeks later they were on platform 9 ¾. (Muggle Platform)

Throughout those two week they were mauled by fans, not only from the video but from Vogue. “Angel” and “Flower” are now their official internet names. 

Ron felt bad for Harry because he was still Famous in the Wizarding world. 

Harry and Ron were just about to walk through the gateway when they heard,

“FLOWER AND ANGEL!!” 

Both turned around. It was a teenage girl who looked about their age.

“Hiiii, can I get an autograph?” 

Harry looked at the clock and they only had 3 minutes to get through, before the train left and the gate closed. 

Hurriedly before sign and ran through the gateway and caught the train just before it left. 

Ron had to go to the front (?) of the train as he is a prefect. 

Harry had walked to the back compartment, where he saw Neville and a girl with dirty blonde hair. 

He walked to the seat next to Neville and said “Hey Nev, who is this?” 

“Hi Harry, this is Luna, she's the year under us, and one of my good friends.”

Harry took the seat next to him and introduced himself to her. 

Harry was just about to say something else when Collin came in slightly dazed.

“Collin you ok?”

“The one he loves called.” Luna said in her oh so loveable dreamy voice, while Neville looked at him slightly questionable, and Harry smirked.

“Soooo Dudley called?” He said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
Collin blushed, nodded, and took the seat next to Luna. (I picture that it’s 3 in a row.) The four of them talked until Ron slammed the door. 

They turned to see Ron sliding down onto the floor.

Harry got up and sat next to Ron. “What’s wrong?”

“Muggleborns. Half Bloods. Video. Vogue. ”

“I see.” Harry got up, opened the door and shooed most of the students away. 

When he finished Harry and Ron walked back to Collin, Luna, and Neville. 

“What Happened?” Collin asked. Neville nodded. “Summer I presume?” Luna said. 

Collin looked at Luna a bit questioningly. “What Happened during the summer?”

“Uhhhh long story short, me and Ron are kinda famous in the Muggle world now. And y’know, Half bloods and Muggleborns…..”

Collin made a “O” face. While Neville Just asked, “How’d you get famous there?”

“Well…….”

After explaining because it’s 3am and the author is lazy. 

“Well damn.” 

“When did you curse Nev?”

“Since he got a crush~” Luna said. 

Neville went bright red. 

“Lunaaaaaa” He whined. 

He then hid his blushing face in his hands. 

She just giggled. 

“Sooooo who is it?” Harry asked “innocently”. Ron and Collin gave him amused looks. 

“Alright fine it’s B-” And at that very moment the door slammed open to reveal two very mad creatures. Hermione and Ginny. 

“Why the hell would you do that!” Hermione shrieked, as she and Ginny both started to pull their hair. 

Ron started crying because it hurted, and Harry started to PULL THAT BITCHES HAIR RIGHT BACK, DAMN RIGHT!- Ahem.

Anyways Harry started to pull Ginny’s Hair back, they went full on bitch fighting. Neville and Collin were trying to pull Harry and Ginny off each other, while Luna was comforting Ron and arguing with Hermione at the same time. 

Throughout all this chaos what they didn’t notice was that Hermione and Ginny’s outburst attracted people to their compartment. 

Considering what’s happening, Naturally people recorded. (You can record without the internet right? Eh, whatever.)

“Ginny- What the hell are you even talking about, you psycho bitch!?” 

“I’m talking about that Muggle- Video!” She grunted out as Harry landed a slap on her. “And the names they call us!”

“That’s not our fault, damnnit!”

After one last painful pull to Ginny’s weave- *Cough* hair, Harry got up a moved Hermione out the way of Luna and Ron.

“Back off Hermione! God, go bother someone else!” 

Only then she realized the crowd, though she may be a bitch she’s not stupid. She realized that if she continued that she’ll get into trouble and that ass Dumbledore may be forced to do something about it. 

“Fine, but I’ll be back for my revenge.” She stalked off after that. 

People returned back where they came from, some Muggleborns and Half Bloods tried to post that video, but those who were lucky enough were able to. 

About 12 minutes from Hogwarts (2 ½ hours later from the fight) Harry, Ron and Collin got a notification from Instagram - My feed - and lo and behold, it was the fight from earlier.

“Can’t we catch a break?- Wait, Does Hogwarts have wifi?!”

Harry was brought out his thoughts from a low, almost stressed like sign, from Ron. Harry gave a “Trust me I know” look. 

Once the train came to a stop they all got off. Harry had seen something that had never been there before. It was almost like a horse but it was black, rigged. Ron held his hand and quietly asked what's wrong. 

He told Ron what he saw, Ron looked at saw nothing, but still said they’ll look into it later.  
Shortly after, both Harry and Ron had seen Draco Malfoy and both wondered, “Why didn’t he come to mess with us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crappy ending I know, but It’s almost 5am right now and I’m tired. Y’know the last chapter and This one were supposed to be one chapter, but this felt more organized. So I’ma head out for the night, Cya.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the End of the First chapter, Escape. Pretty good if I say so myself. Dark as well. Just a Heads up Harry and Ron will be shy bottoms!
> 
> 1326 words


End file.
